September 2, 2010
Victor calls Jack. Victor asks if Adam is suspicious of them yet but Jack is sure that Adam is too arrogant to figure out they're onto them. When Jack gets off the phone, he turns to Abby. She's eager to know how he is going to help her get her trust. Vance walks in to join them. Abby guesses that Vance is going to be her lawyer and wants to pass but Jack says he's the best chance she has. He leaves. Abby makes it clear to Vance that her mom can't get sucked into this. He says that's fine but the press will be all over him representing her as she sues her dad. That idea seems to excite her. He hands her some paperwork and she signs off on it. "You'll get everything you deserve," he says. As he stands up, Victor is there, asking what he's talking to his daughter about. Abby claims he was just hitting on her. Victor doesn't buy it and warns her that Vance doesn't have her best interests at heart. Victoria calls Billy. She asks if something important came up or that he bailed on her before the results are in. JT shows up with Reed. He wonders where Billy is. Victoria sends Reed upstairs to check and JT keeps asking about Billy. She asks him if he can move on with his life like she has with hers. JT says thats why he had Mac move in with him. Victoria asks if he can stop judging her then. Tucker joins Ashley at Crimson Lights. Tucker thinks it's time they ramp up their attack on Newman. She explains that she's asked JT over for his help. Tucker points out that he asked him once and he refused. Ashley says that's when he was married to Victoria. JT strolls in. Whispering, they ask him to be the head of their intelligence operation. JT agrees to do it as long as they protect him and he can do things his way. Jack comes in and, when Ashley steps out, chats with Tucker about Vance handling Abby's case. Tucker and Ashley go to the club. Victor calls her over and tells her that he caught their daughter with Vance. The lawyer strolls over and serves Victor with papers, informing him that he is being sued by his daughter. Victor smirks. Ashley tells Vance he's disgusting. As Vance leaves, Victor tells Ashley that this has Jack's name all over it. Jack and Abby meet. She worries about her dad retaliating but Jack tells her she has every right to control her own assets. Chloe barges into Heather's apartment and begins railing at her for putting Chance's life in danger. Chloe threatens her, and then storms off. Ronan looks in the alley for Chance. Sid comes out of the shadows and loads his gun, declaring that he is going to take care of him himself. They hear what sounds like Chance talking to a reporter. They discover it's just a recording. Meanwhile, Chance sits in his car photographing them. The men realize they are being watched and Sid decides to call a meeting to take care of Chance once and for all. At Jimmy's, Billy is at the bar drinking and babbling about the baby. Mac cuts him off and orders him to go home and see Victoria. Billy watches as Victoria plays red light green light with Reed in the park. Before he can sneak off, John's ghost shows up. Billy tells his dad that he and Victoria want different things. John admits that he was scared when he discovered he was going to be a father too. Billy loves Delia but he's not ready to settle down. John asks him if he's ready to find happiness. Mac shows up in the park to pick up. She watches as Victoria kisses Reed. She then walks away. John tells Billy to go after her. JT comes home and asks Mac where Reed is. She says she fell asleep. JT tells her that Tucker wanted him to spy for Newman. Mac asks if she's thinking about it and JT says he said yes. She worries that he might compromise himself by getting involved but he asks her to have faith in him. Mac doesn't look happy. Ronan meets with Sid and some other criminals at Jimmy's. Sid says their boss wants them to take Chance out. After Ronan leaves, Meeks tells one of his cronies that it's time to test Ronan's loyalty. Chance accuses Chloe of tipping Ronan off. She's offended but he keeps accusing her of working with Ronan. She flips out at him and tells him to go ask Heather. After he leaves, Ronan arrives. He sees that she's been crying so she tells him he ruined her life. Ronan says that he is only Chance's brother by blood and nothing else. She thinks he's scared of feeling things. They start making out on the couch. Chance heads to Heather's and questions her. She admits that she told Ronan where he would be. He tells her that he almost got killed because of her. She asks him to have faith in her. "I don't," he says. Next: Chance and Ronan argue over Ronan sleeping with Chloe. Chloe hugs Kevin and tells him he's a good friend. Paul asks Heather if she fell for Nina's son. Category:Daily Digest